Servant D2
: | jpeffect = 【ガード】（このカードを手札から捨てることで、ルリグのアタックによるダメージを一度防ぐ） ：'【マルチエナ】'（エナコストを支払う際、このカードは好きな色１つとして支払える） | chneffect = 【防御】（从手牌舍弃此牌，将分身的1次攻击无效化） ：【万花色】（支付费用时，这张牌视为持有所有颜色） | power = 3000 | guard = Yes | set1 = WX-02 Stirred Selector | setnum1 = WX02-078 | rarity1 = C | date1 = 6/26/2014 | flavor1 = She protects a LRIG like a knight. 彼女は妖精のようにルリグを護る。 | artist1 = 篠 | set2 = WX-08 Incubate Selector | setnum2 = WX08-084 | rarity2 = C | date2 = 7/16/2015 | flavor2 = 成長の欲求を願う少女は緑のエナが。破壊の衝動は黒きエナを。 | artist2 = かざあな | set3 = WXD-12 Green Dream | setnum3 = WD12-016 | rarity3 = ST | date3 = 11/19/2015 | flavor3 = ちゃんと大技が決まりますように。 | artist3 = 斎創 | set4 = Promotional | setnum4 = PR-271 | rarity4 = PR | date4 = 12/19/2015 | flavor4 = I protect. I don't need a reason to. ~Servant D2~ 私は護る。理由は要らない。　～サーバントD2～ | artist4 = イチノセ奏 | set5 = WXD-16 Blue Petition | setnum5 = WD16-020 | rarity5 = ST | date5 = 4/7/2016 | flavor5 = 読心術にご用心。 | artist5 = コウサク | set6 = WX-13 Unfeigned Selector | setnum6 = WX13-099 | rarity6 = C | date6 = 5/19/2016 | flavor6 = 永遠に叶わぬ願いは、どこにいったのか。 少女が生んだ願いの力は。 | artist6 = しおぼい | set7 = WX-15 Incited Selector | setnum7 = WX15-121 | rarity7 = C | date7 = 10/13/2016 | flavor7 = 選択者たちの闘いを見届けた。 守り手の少女たちは新たな場所へ。 | artist7 = 篠 | set8 = WXD-21 Red Joker | setnum8 = WD21-018 | rarity8 = ST | date8 = 2/23/2017 | flavor8 = 闇は終わらないが、光は追従する。 | artist8 = れいあきら | set9 = WXD-22 Black Conflation | setnum9 = WD22-039-UG | rarity9 = ST | date9 = 4/26/2017 | flavor9 = That encounter is the key to opening a new door. その邂逅は、新たな扉を開く鍵。 | artist9 = bomi | set10 = WX-18 Conflated Selector | setnum10 = WX18-AS09 | rarity10 = (Re) | date10 = 4/26/2017 | flavor10 = （WIXOSS 3rd ANNIVERSARYロゴ） | artist10 = かざあな | set11 = WXD-23 Blue Conflation | setnum11 = WD23-042-EA | rarity11 = ST | date11 = 6/29/2017 | flavor11 = 踊りが世界を救うときもある！ | artist11 = mado*pen | set12 = SP-32 Selector Selection | setnum12 = SP32-033 | rarity12 = SP | date12 = 12/14/2017 | flavor12 = 一緒に居る意味。 | artist12 = DQN | set13 = WXK-P01 Klaxon | setnum13 = WXK01-117 | rarity13 = C | date13 = 4/26/2018 | flavor13 = 誰が美しく守り、印象に残ったかを決める大会である。 | artist13 = しおぼい | set14 = WXK-P04 Wiles | setnum14 = WXK04-094 | rarity14 = C | date14 = 10/25/2018 | flavor14 = 第二に護り、 | artist14 = かざあな | set15 = WXK-D09 Blue Umr | setnum15 = WDK09-019 | rarity15 = ST | date15 = 4/20/2019 | flavor15 = 行かせ…ない！ | artist15 = コウサク | set16 = WXK-D10 Black Urith | setnum16 = WDK10-019 | rarity16 = ST | date16 = 4/20/2019 | flavor16 = おらー！どうしたどうした！ | artist16 = bomi | set17 = WXK-D11 White Emma | setnum17 = WDK11-019 | rarity17 = ST | date17 = 4/20/2019 | flavor17 = コニー６歳のお誕生日おめでとう～イザベラ～ | artist17 = 約束のネバーランド | set18 = WXK-P06 Alternative | setnum18 = WXK06-095 | rarity18 = C | date18 = 4/20/2019 | flavor18 = オーネストから出た実 | artist18 = 篠 | set19 = 555 Yen Deck Bonus | setnum19 = SPK17-04 | rarity19 = SP | date19 = 5/25/2019 | flavor19 = ５周年よー！ | artist19 = かざあな | set20 = WXK-P07 Explode | setnum20 = WXK07-098 | rarity20 = C | date20 = 6/29/2019 | flavor20 = ﾜﾀｼﾃﾞﾏﾓﾚﾙｶﾅ…(´ε｀；) | artist20 = しおぼい | set21 = WXK-D14 Red Tawil | setnum21 = WDK14-019 | rarity21 = ST | date21 = 8/31/2019 | flavor21 = Ａ棟の隣の建物じゃない？ | artist21 = mado*pen | set22 = WXK-D15 Black Nanashi | setnum22 = WDK15-019 | rarity22 = ST | date22 = 8/31/2019 | flavor22 = 大きい豆のことじゃない？ | artist22 = bomi | set23 = WXK-D16 Nijisanji WIXOSS Battle Set | setnum23 = WDK16-19 | rarity23 = ST | date23 = 8/31/2019 | flavor23 = …キミのことはかざが守る！キミの盾となってそばにいたいから！～森中花咲～ | artist23 = 茶ちえ | set24 = WXK-P08 Unrealistic | setnum24 = WXK08-095 | rarity24 = C | date24 = 8/31/2019 | flavor24 = …キミのことはかざが守る！キミの盾となってそばにいたいから！～森中花咲～ | artist24 = 茶ちえ | set25 = WXK-D17 Black Alfou | setnum25 = WDK17-019 | rarity25 = ST | date25 = 10/26/2019 | flavor25 = Two draws during the draw phase! ドローフェイズに引くのは２枚！ | artist25 = れいあきら | set26 = WXK-P09 Dissemble | setnum26 = WXK09-107 | rarity26 = C | date26 = 10/26/2019 | flavor26 = Your main deck has 40 cards. It is constructed with 20 cards with Life Burst, and 20 cards without it! メインデッキは４０枚。 ライフバーストを持つカード２０枚、 持たないカード２０枚で構築だよ！ | artist26 = 篠 | set27 = WXA-DF01 Start WIXOSS All-Star with Tama and Win with Intense Consecutive Attacks! | setnum27 = WDA-F01-32 | rarity27 = ST | date27 = 11/30/2019 | flavor27 = 永遠に叶わぬ願いは、どこにいったのか。 少女が生んだ願いの力は。 | artist27 = しおぼい | set28 = WXA-DF02 Start WIXOSS All-Star with Piruluk and Win with Intense Hand Destruction! | setnum28 = WDA-F02-27 | rarity28 = ST | date28 = 11/30/2019 | flavor28 = 読心術にご用心。 | artist28 = コウサク | set29 = WXK-P10 Collision | setnum29 = WXK10-098 | rarity29 = C | date29 = 2/22/2020 | flavor29 = こんにゅい～。～ニュイ・ソシエール～ | artist29 = モレシャン | chset1 = WX-02 Stirred Selector | chsetnum1 = WX02-078 | chrarity1 = C | chdate1 = 3/6/2015 | chflavor1 = 她如骑士一般将分身守护。 | chartist1 = 篠 }}